


Thunderstorm Cuddles

by aetraise



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Halfusek, M/M, Magenta Joey, One-Sided Attraction, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetraise/pseuds/aetraise
Summary: It's the beginnings of the small and weak company of Joey Drew Studios. Only 3 employees work there. The dreaming Joey Drew, hardworking Norman Polk, and the little ball of sunshine...Henry Stein.A storm decides to roll in, Norman goes home early, leaving Henry and Joey inside the studio until they both leave to go home.Unfortunately, Henry doesn't have an umbrella..but Joey does.Also Henry is a very soft boyo.





	Thunderstorm Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halfusek on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Halfusek+on+Tumblr).



   "I don't know about you, but I'm heading home." The scruffy but stern voice of Norman Polk was heard as he got on his coat and packed his things into a leather briefcase. Henry nods shortly, turning his head back to his desk to work on key frames of the new cartoon for the small company. "Stay safe, Norman." Henry quickly spoke just as he heard the man walk to the front of the door, opening the creaky door to head home. Henry wasn't too sure if he was allowed to head home, but he assumed that it was simply better to keep on working on the cartoon then to go home early because of a storm. What was a little storm going to do to slow down Henry's work? Nothing much, really.

An hour passed by just like that, and Henry began to hear water hitting onto the roof. Did it just start to rain? This early into his shift? Henry groaned a little but stood up to get himself a new pencil since the one he was using just broke. Henry groaned a little as he stood up, quietly walking over to Joey's makeshift and quite temporary office. Maybe saying 'Hello' to Joey wouldn't hurt him, now would it? Henry tucked his broken pencil into his pocket, his feet lightly making a noise as he made his way to Joey's office. Once he got there, he stopped a good foot away from the door. Did he really want to bother Joey just to say hi..? Henry shifted uncomfortably, his hands feeling sweaty already.  _'C'mon Henry...it's not going to kill you.'_ Henry scolded himself as he shyly inched to the door. When he was close enough, he barely knocked on the thick door. "J..Joey..." His voice barely went over a soft whisper, not being heard by anybody. God...why couldn't he speak louder?! It was just to say hi and check in on Joey!

Henry began to bully himself into opening that door and just walking in to say hello...it would be better than nothing. After a few minutes of silence and bickering to himself, Henry reached his hand to the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open. "Joey?" Henry spoke a little louder this time as the door slowly opened up. All Henry saw inside was Joey..Joey who was paying attention to his drawings and was doodling happily, a soft but warming smile on his face. 

"Joey?"

Joey jumped up immediately and slammed his pencil on the table before placing his arms over the paper. "W-Who goes-- oh! Henry!" Joey was shaking, and screaming internally. Henry smiled softly and walked inside, letting the door close behind him with almost a slamming sound. Joey flinched but just prayed to god that Henry wouldn't see whatever he was doodling... "Y-Yes...Henry...?" Joey's voice was shaky, and so was his entire body. Henry noticed and became concerned. "Joey, are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine Henry, just fine!" Joey mumbled. "Just getting ready to go home!"

"But you were-" Henry was even more confused but Joey quickly shoveled the drawings he was working on into his drawers only to slam the drawer shut. Henry flinched. Joey stopped shaking after a little bit and sat up straight in his chair. "I think you should go home." 

"Joey, I don't have an umbrella. And it's storming like hell has just rained upon us." Henry very calmly replied, pulling his long hair into a hair tie to keep it from going into his face. Joey feels a small idea pop into his head. He stands up from his chair and grabs an umbrella resting against his drawers. Henry hadn't seen it since Joey's desk drawers were facing away from the door, not towards it. Henry saw the umbrella come into view and blinked. Joey smiled and walked over to him. "Why don't you stay at my place until this storm is gone?" Joey's voice was soft when it came to Henry for he never had the heart to yell or to raise his voice at the cartoonist. "I don't want you to get sick from walking home in the rain."

Henry thought about the offer for a moment. Henry did live pretty far away from the studio, and Joey wasn't too far away from the studio. Henry thought it was strange for a moment, that Joey offered to basically house Henry as a guest until the storm went away. Henry decided that it was better to stay at Joey's for the temporary time being. He nodded to Joey. "I accept your offer."

Joey couldn't help but to look away to place a hand over his face as a genuine but wide smile broke onto his face. His heart was thumping a little faster than usual just thinking about having Henry as a guest in his empty home. After a few minutes, Henry and Joey were out the front door of the small studio building, locked the front door and began to head home with a large umbrella over their heads. Joey made sure the umbrella was over Henry as they kept on walking towards Joey's small home that he occupied. 

A few minutes of silence goes by.

...

Joey and Henry didn't like the silence, especially Joey. He was growing nervous...way too nervous and before he knew it, he was holding onto Henry's hand with a light grip. Henry of course was fairly confused.

"Joey...."

"Hm?" Joey turned to Henry as they came to a stop in the sidewalk right under a tree.

"You're holding my hand." Henry barely spoke above a mumble. Joey felt his heart stop only to look down and see that he was indeed holding hands with Henry. He quickly pulled his hand away without another word. Henry blinked a few times as he started to walk, Joey soon holding the umbrella once more to walk alongside him.

What seemed to be an hour passed by and the two finally arrived at Joey's home. It was a small house but also a cozy one too. Joey got out his keys to unlock the door fairly quickly and quickly pushed Henry inside. Henry looked around in the darkness only to hear the door close then to have the lights flicker on. Joey put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's not the greatest house, but hey. It's cozy and comfortable." He chuckled softly, letting go of Henry's shoulders and glancing at the clock.

7:16 PM.

Henry was busy glancing around the home, looking and remembering what nice items Joey owned. He then was gestured by Joey over to the kitchen. "Hungry?" Joey softly asked to the brunet. Henry nods with a small smile on his lips. "Yeah..I kinda am hungry."

Joey told Henry he could explore the house to make himself feel at home as he prepared the food for Henry. Henry responded with a swift nod before going to explore Joey's small little home. He quickly learned that there was one bedroom in the house, meaning that if Henry did have to stay for the night...well, let's not think about that, shall we? Once Henry was done exploring, he quickly walked back into Joey's bedroom and looked around. The room was nicely put together contrary to how Henry's living quarters were. The bed was neatly done and the pillows didn't appear to be touched. Henry walked closer to the bed and ran a hand across the black bedsheets and smiled softly to himself.

"Henry! Come to the kitchen!" Joey suddenly broke Henry out of his thoughts, his voice ringing throughout the house to alert Henry that he was about to eat. Henry hurriedly walked to where Joey was, seeing that he was in the living room sitting on the couch and with a sandwich on a plate in his hands. Joey patted a spot onto the couch as he scooted over to let Henry sit down to eat the sandwich. Once Henry was sitting, he brought his knees to his chest and took the plate from Joey just to begin to eat the sandwich.

Joey then stood up and walked over to the nearby windows, opening the blinds just the slightest to see the conditions outside. "Lord...you were right Henry. It  **does** look like hell has just rained down upon us."

"See? Told ya I was right this time." Henry muffed through the food he was chewing on.

Joey chuckled softly to himself and closed the blinds, turning back to sit on the couch.

\--- * ---

It was currently 9:46 PM, Henry now sitting in Joey's bed. How did he get here? Simple, Joey told Henry he had to stay overnight since the storm wasn't going to let up and added on that Henry would sleep in his bed and not on the couch tonight. Henry took in a deep breath and worriedly glanced over at the window once more, seeing the light of lightning flash through the blinds.

Henry flinched.

Henry was always afraid of thunder and lightning, especially the loud ones. Even as a child he was still afraid of it, not being able to sleep sometimes due to the sounds and how loud they were. Henry let out a long sigh as he lied back onto the bed and grabbed the other pillow, bringing it close to his chest. 

Oh but the torture for poor 'ol Henry was over yet...

Joey was lying down on the couch, also trying to sleep. While he didn't have a fear of thunder, he felt like something was off. That was until he heard something that caught his attention.

Joey heard a loud clash of lightning and thunder, and then heard a loud yelp followed by a soft but muffled...sob..?

Joey immediately sprung up and ran to where Henry resided currently, pushing the door open and finding the poor man sitting upright in his bed, clutching a pillow close to his chest, sobbing into it. Joey felt a stab of absolute sympathy and pain go through his heart, resulting in him softly speaking. "Henry..?"

Henry looks up, not removing the pillow from his chest and sniffles in confusion. "J-Joey? I thought you were asleep." Henry wiped his tears with his hand, leaving behind a red mark on his face. Joey walked over, crawled onto the bed and sat in front of Henry. "Hey..Are you scared of the thunder...?"

Silence.

"No..." Henry mumbled, still holding the pillow to his chest with a now even tighter grip.

"Tell me the truth, Henry." Joey was genuinely worried for Henry. Then the brunet spoke.

"Yes. Yes I am."

Silence once more.

Joey looked over at Henry and did the unthinkable. He pushed away the pillow that was at Henry's chest and pulled his shirtless body into his warm and loving embrace. Henry squealed before eventually too pulling his arms around Joey's chest, tears spilling out of his eyes.

After a few moments, the room was filled with soft muffled crying. All Joey could do was to simply rub his back and whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

And after a while, Henry fell asleep in his arms. Joey was now lying down, holding Henry in his arms.

Joey couldn't believe what he was doing.

He was cuddling his own best friend to keep him from being frightened by the thunder.

Oh how happy Joey was.

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was initially inspired when I became a little too curious and decided to go through the Henry x Joey tag on Halfusek's blog. I was greeted with the mood to write some fluff, so I took the time outta my day to write something for Half.  
> Here ya go, Half.  
> I also listened to so much lofi while while writing this.  
> Heh.


End file.
